CrystalClan
by LemondoughnutPXC
Summary: Flamestar and her clan live in a secret cave by the moonpool, unknown to all others. Little did they know, soon the lake will be attacked, maybe forcing Flamestar's clan to come out of hiding forever. Will they sacrifice their privacy to save the other clans? Or will they choose laying low and ignoring the others? **PAUSED FOR RE-WRITE**
1. The clan

_**CyrstalClan**_

Leader: Flamestar-An orange she-cat with four darker orange stripes across her back. Her front left paw, her chest and the tip of her tail are white. Green eyes. Apprentice: Risingpaw

Deputy: Whitemuzzle-A grey tom with a white muzzle and white speckles on his back. He has blue eyes. Apprentice: Settingpaw

Medicine cat: Mossheart-A grey she-cat with blue eyes. One of the best medicine cats you could wish for. Apprentice: Willowpaw

**Warriors** (Toms and she-cats without kits.)

Icestorm-A white she-cay with a black diamond on her head. Blue eyes. Sister of Flamestar. Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Riverfoot-A blue-grey she-cat that is fond of water. Half RiverClan. Apprentice: Tallpaw

Rattail-A black tom with no fur on his tail. Formerly of ShadowClan. Chose to be loyal to his kits rather than his clan.

Squirrelfoot-A brown tom with green eyes and fluffy feet. Apprentice: Yellowpaw

Silvergrass-A silver she-cat that loves playing in grass. Apprentice: Honeypaw

Browntree: A brown tom that enjoys climbing trees.

Clovertail-A tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes. Apprentice: Rosepaw

**Apprentices **(More than six moons old in training to become warriors or medicine cat)

Risingpaw-A golden she-cat with amber eyes. Daughter of Flamestar and Whitemuzzle.

Settingpaw-An amber she-cat with golden eyes. Sister of Risingpaw.

Willowpaw-A grey she-cat. Apprentice medicine cat.

Flowerpaw-A tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Daughter of Icestorm.

Tallpaw-A brown tom with one white paw and a white chest. Extremely hostile and unfriendly.

Yellowpaw-A grey tom with yellow claws. Had his claws unsheathed from the moment he was born and cannot retract them.

Honeypaw-A honey coloured she-cat with blue-green eyes. Sister of Flowerpaw.

Rosepaw-A white she-cat with milky brown eyes. Has a grey mark on her chest that looks like a rose. Partly blind.

**Queens** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Leafpelt-An orange she-cat with three white paws. Best hunter in the clan.

Tawnyfur-A grey she-cat with darker grey spots on her pelt.

Allheart-A brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She fell in love with the previous medicine cat, Talltree. Allheart is half WindClan.

**Elders**

Twinkleheart-A black tom with a twinkle in his eyes. Extremely wise and the oldest cat by the lake.

Spaekleclaw-A black tom. As a kit he got some glitter stuck in his paw and could never get it off. He is very patient and understanding.


	2. Chapter 1: 9 lives

_**Chapter 1**_

**Authors note:** Hi everyone! I'm sorry if this fanfic totally sucks or something but this is my first EVER fanfic, warrior cats or no. I really wanna do a good job and make this story popular. Please leave a review whether it's positive, negative, constructive criticism or whatever. I hope you enjoy ;)

~ CinderXFire12345

p.s

Tell your friends if you like this story or tell them if you hate it lol next chapter hopefully coming soon

xxx

Flameheart slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? Of course, she was standing on the great tree. She glanced at the crescent moon floating in the sky. Suddenly the stars started swirling in the sky, almost as if they were descending toward the earth. They were! The clearing was now filled with cats that had stars in their pelts. StarClan.

"Greetings, Flameheart," said a pale grey she-cat. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives of a true leader?"

"Yes, I am," replied Flameheart. The grey she-cat nodded and stepped back as a golden tom approached. Flameheart knew that was Goldentail.

"With this life I give you courage. Use it well in defence of your clan," Goldentail said as he touched his nose to Flameheart's forehead. As the life was poured into Flameheart searing pain raced through her body, leaving her shaking. Goldentail backed away.

A silver she-cat came forwards. _'Dreampelt'_ thought Flameheart.

"With this life I give you justice. Use it well when judging others," Dreampelt said. The feeling of being struck by lighting struck again. Dreampelt then walked away and was replaced by another she-cat.

"D-Dawnfire?" Flameheart stammered. "Is that you? I'm so sorry about what happened I didn't mean to-"

"I know," said Dawnfire, cutting Flameheart off. "With this life I give you loyalty. And Flameheart…"

"Yes?" asked Flameheart.

"Thank you."

"For what? You-"

"You saved two lives instead of just my one."

"I know… Thank you Dawnfire."

Dawnfire nodded and walked away.

A brown tabby was now coming towards Flameheart. She knew that cat was Thistleheart. "With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it to catch the fastest prey to feed your clan and to move quickly in battle," said Thistleheart. Flameheart felt more pain coursing through her body. Thistleheart smiled at her before turning his back and walking away.

A silver cat with a silver pelt got up and headed towards Flameheart. "Moonpelt!" cried Flameheart, overjoyed at seeing her mother once more.

"With this life I give you protection. Use it well to protect your kits and clan." Moonpelt smiled and licked Flameheart between the ears. "I miss you," she murmured before walking away.

A dark tortoiseshell cat came up. "Oh no, Darkpaw, not you," joked Flameheart. Darkpaw laughed.

"With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well when mentoring the apprentices of you clan." Darkpaw said. Flameheart thought he definitely seemed more grown up than he had been before he got killed by a fox. Darkpaw dipped his head and walked, a serious look on his face, a smile in his eyes.

Next, a handsome tom came up. The old medicine cat, Talltree.

"With this life I give you compassion. Use it well in caring for the sick and weak of your clan," Talltree nodded and went back towards the cats of StarClan.

Next a white cat with a grey muzzle and blue eyes came up. That was Greymuzzle, half brother of Flameheart's mate, Whitemuzzle. His features were still hard and cold but softer than she remembered.

"With this life I give you love. Use it well for all the cats in your clan," Greymuzzle said. He said nothing more before turning and walking away.

Finally the pale grey she-cat that had been the g=first to=o speak came up. Flameheart dipped her head. "Palestar," she said quietly. Palestar touched her nose to Flameheart's forehead.

"With this life I give you leadership. Use it well to lead your clan and make wise choices." Flameheart felt the great pain come one last time.

"I hail you by your new name Flamestar," Palestar's voice rang out loud and clear all throughout the clearing. "Your old life is no more. You have received the nine lives of a true leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of CyrstalClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honour your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Flamestar! Flamestar!" StarClan chanted her new name loudly. Gradually, the chanting faded and StarClan was sucked into a world of black as Flamestar was pulled out of her dreams and into the waking world.


	3. Chapter 2: Return

_**Chapter 2**_

Flamestar awoke to find herself lying on the snow-covered ground of Leafbare by the Moonpool. Beside her the medicine cat Mossheart and medicine apprentice Willowpaw were waking up. Mossheart looked at Flamestar and smiled.

"So? How'd it go?" Mossheart asked. Flamestar grinned back.

"It was great," she replied. Willowpaw squealed and jumped up and down excitedly. Mossheart and Flamestar laughed as they watched her. They then headed towards some ivy hanging down beside the Moonpool. The ivy concealed a large cave where Flamestar's clan, CyrstalClan lived. As they entered the cave Willowpaw ran through the narrow rock passage towards the main cave yelling that the new leader of CyrstalClan was on her way whether there was a soul to hear it or not. Flamestar and Mossheart followed more slowly behind smiling at the young cat.

xxx

By the time the leader and medicine cat of CyrstalClan had reached the entrance of the main cave there was a crowd gathered in a semi-circle waiting for them. As soon as they came round the final corner of the twisting path and came into sight a crowd of cats swarmed them asking questions and cheering. Flamestar answered any questions that were thrown at her (obviously aside from any ones to do with the ceremony which she couldn't answer because it had to be kept secret) and then pushed through the buzzing, excited cats to a path leading off to the leaders den and entered it. Flamestar started to ponder over who would be best for deputy. _'Squirrelfoot might be good,' _she thought, _'but he has a tendency to rush headlong into things.' _Flamestar shook her head. _'No. Clovertail always makes good decisions, though she is quite shy so it might not be the _best _choice to choose her.' _She frowned as she considered afew others_. _She sighed. _'What about Whitemuzzle? He doesn't rush into things, he isn't shy, he makes good choices plus I can trust him to look after the clan properly when I'm not here. Yes, I think he might be the best choice.'_ Flamestar nodded and settled down to sleep for a while.

xxx

Settingpaw frowned as she looked at her sister. "Risingpaw we've bin training for _ages_. When du think we'll become warriors?" Risingpaw sighed. They were sitting in the apprentice den just after the new leader had come home.

"Be patient Settingpaw. I'm sure it won't be long now," she replied. There was a snort from the bed beside them.

"Like Flamestar'll really make _you_ two warriors anytime soon. You guys are clumsier than the cat that's partly blind and crashes into everything." Settingpaw turned to glare at Tallpaw as Rosepaw hissed angrily.

"What did _I_ do?" she demanded. "And I have a name. It's Rosepaw. Not 'the-cat-that's-partly-blind-and-crashes-into-everything'" Tallpaw simply rolled his crimson eyes and glared at Risingpaw and Settingpaw again.

"Honeypaw and Flowerpaw are better than the lot of you put together, aside from me, that is, I'm the best." Settingpaw laughed.

"_You're the_ best? Yeah, if that's the best at being the worst."

"Like you're any better."

"Wanna bet?"

"Take your best shot."

As Settingpaw launched herself at Tallpaw, there was a screech from the entrance of the den. "And just _what_ do you to think your doing?" asked Whitemuzzle angrily. "Settingpaw, I would expect better from my apprentice." Settingpaw looked startled.

"But he provoked me!" she responded.

"A good warrior does not blame his or her actions on another. I have told you this time and _time_ again," his blue gaze bored into her as she shifted nervously.

"I know." She muttered "I'm sorry, Whitemuzzle." Tallpaw gave Settingpaw a smug look.

"And Tallpaw, you do not provoke others to attack you. Got it?" Whitemuzzle said. Tallpaw remained silent. "Got it?" Whitemuzzle repeated, more firmly this time. Tallpaw sighed.

"Got it" he replied. Just then there came a call of "All those old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the large boulder for a clan meeting." The apprentices filed out the den as Honeypaw and Flowerpaw were shaken awake and taken to the main cave. It was time to find out who the new deputy would be.

xxx

**Authors note**: Hi everyone! Well here it is, the next chapter. About the apprentice bit, I ran out of ideas (lol) so I just decided to conjure up a fight. Big thanks to my first reviewer, Pale-eye! (yay I got a review : )


	4. Chapter 3: Small surprise

_**Chapter 3**_

**Authors note:** Hey all! Sorry this took so long to upload I have loads of homework I have a German test pretty much every week, there's a maths test soon (or so I'm told) plus I was away on camp this weekend. Sorry again and thanks for reading my story. Enjoy!

xxx

Flamestar stood on the large boulder where all the announcements were made watching her clan come out of their dens to gather beneath her. She was about to reveal who the new deputy for CyrstalClan would be. Eventually the whole clan were gathered in the main cave. Even the kits were poking their heads out the nursery.

"I will now announce the new deputy of CyrstalClan," Flamestar began. "I say these words before StarClan so that they may hear and approve of my choice," she went on. "The new deputy of CyrstalClan will be Whitemuzzle," Whitemuzzle blinked in surprise. CyrstalClan cheered his name to show their approval. "And one more thing," Flamestar said. CyrstalClan fell silent and turned their attention back to the leader of the clan. "Rosepaw, step up," Rosepaw did as she was told. "Clovertail do you think Rosepaw is ready to become a warrior?" Flamestar asked.

"I think she is ready," replied Clovertail. Flamestar nodded.

"I, Flamestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command her to you as a warrior in her turn. Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," replied Rosepaw.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Rosepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Rosechest. StarClan honour your courage and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CyrstalClan," Flamestar said.

"Rosechest, Rosechest!" cried CyrstalClan. Rosechest beamed and stepped down as Flamestar leaped down from the large boulder. Many cats went over to Rosechest and Whitemuzzle to congratulate them. Tallpaw was the only cat that didn't. He simply snorted and stalked back to the apprentice den. Flamestar frowned and looked after him. She didn't get Tallpaw. He was always so miserable and angry. Flamestar thought maybe he was just angry that he wasn't a warrior yet. _'That must be it,'_ she thought, though deep inside she knew she didn't believe that. He had been a rouge before he had joined CyrstalClan. No one knew where Tallpaw came from. Flamestar tried to convince herself Tallpaw was only mad because he wasn't a warrior yet. _'It will be his turn soon enough,' _Flamestar decided he would ask Tallpaw's mentor, Riverfoot, how he was doing in his warrior training. She nodded her head and went off to talk to Whitemuzzle. Flamestar nodded at Rosechest -who was preparing to sit her vigil as it was almost sundown- as she passed. Flamestar flicked her tail at Whitemuzzle to show she wanted to talk to him before entering the leaders den. Whitemuzzle nodded and followed Flamestar.

xxx

Rosechest sat by the entrance of the main cave. She was currently keeping vigil. Suddenly there came the sound of running paw steps. Rosechest stood up and prepared to leap on the invader. She had to make sure it wasn't Mossheart as it was half moon. She didn't think it would be the medicine cat of CyrstalClan as there was definitely more than one cat. The medicine apprentice, Willowpaw, had stayed behind to take care of a sick elder, Sparkleclaw. Rosechest tensed as the cats got closer. CyrstalClan were a secret clan who kept themselves to themselves. They liked to be unknown, so it was highly unlikely Mossheart had brought some 'friends' with her. She had never been caught before. She was always halfway back to camp by the time the other medicine cats woke up. Rosechest frowned. What if Mossheart _had_ been caught? Was she running away from some other cats? It was only as Mossheart rounded the final corner that Rosechest realized that she had been wrong. It wasn't _cats_ chasing Mossheart, it was dogs.


	5. Chapter 4: Discovered

_**Chapter 4**_

**Authors note: **Hey hey hey I just wanted to say sorry if the formatting in this chapter is a bit weird. Microsoft word decided to act up. I swear the laptop hates me. ''_ Anyways enjoy! Oh and if the other med cats are slightly out of date it's because I'm only on the second last book of power of three. (Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats or anything related to it.)

xxx

Flamestar woke to sound of Rosechest yowling that there were dogs attacking camp. Flamestar ran out of her den to see about three dogs in the camp growling at a group of CyrstalClan cats. There was a fourth dog being attacked by three other cats. Flamestar ran over to the apprentice den. Flowerpaw and Honeypaw were being woken by Settingpaw and Risingpaw. Tallpaw and Yellowpaw were among the cats already fighting the dogs.

"Flowerpaw, Honeypaw," said Flamestar. "I have an important job for you two. I want you to take the elders to safety. A good place would probably be on the roof of the Crystal Caves," Flowerpaw and Honeypaw nodded. Settingpaw and Risingpaw grinned at them before going to join Tallpaw and Yellowpaw. Flamestar followed them as Flowerpaw and Honeypaw snuck to the elders den to collect Sparkleclaw and Twinkleheart and take them to safety. Flamestar made sure they got out safely before going to the nursery to see Yellowpaw helping the queens and any kits. Satisfied, Flamestar went to help the other cats fighting the dogs. It was time to teach these flea-ridden mutts that Crystal Caves belonged to her and her clan.

xxx

Jayfeather paused in his tracks and pricked his ears. He could hear something someplace near the Moonpool.

"Something wrong Jayfeather?" asked Leafpool. Jayfeather frowned.

"Can you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" questioned Leafpool.

"It sounds like cats fighting. It's coming from somewhere near here." Jayfeather looked at the other medicine cats. "Can you guys hear anything strange?" the others listened for anything unusual.

"I can hear _something_," replied Barkface. "I'm not sure what it is though. It's kind of muffled, like it's in a cave or underwater," the others nodded in agreement.

"I think it's coming from over here," Jayfeather decided, going over to a wall covered in ivy. The other medicine cats followed. Just as they reached it, four cats emerged. The ivy parted, revealing a cave. From the cave came the sounds of fighting. The four cats only glanced at the medicine cats before going round the side of the caves and climbing up to the top.

"Those clumsy beasts will never get us up here!" squeaked the smallest of the cats. The other small cat frowned at the smaller one.

"You never know, Honeypaw," she replied. Honeypaw frowned.

"But, Flowerpaw, Flamestar told us it would be safe up here so it must be true!" came Honeypaw's worried reply. "Right?"

"Who are they?" asked Willowshine.

"Not any cats _I_ know," replied Littlecloud.

"They don't have the scent of any of clans," pointed out Jayfeather. "Maybe they aren't from here"

"It could be possible, though I could swear I've smelled that scent from somewhere before," commented Mothwing. Leafpool nodded.

"I thought I had smelled it somewhere before to, I just can't put my finger in where."

"If there are more cats and they're in trouble, shouldn't we go help them?" asked Flamepaw. Kestrelpaw nodded in agreement. Everyone else looked at each other to make a decision. They all entered the cave in silence, unaware the cats on Crystal Caves roof where looking at each other with worried expressions. Would CyrstalClan be discovered at last?


	6. Chapter 5: The first fight

_**Chapter 5**_

**Authors note: **Its sport relief! Yay! Or at least it was yesterday. I noticed in the last chapter I wrote that Leafpool said finger and I was like cats don't have fingers lol. I would edit it but I have absolutely no idea on how to go about doing that. This chapter would have bin posted earlier but I was at 1 of my bff's, Lauren, house 4 a sleepover. Anyways, enjoy!

xxx

Flamestar hissed at the dog in front of her. She leaped on its back and bit into its neck. The ferocious beast yowled in pain and attempted to throw her off, but she held on easy as Rosechest bit one of its legs, making it fall over. Just as Flamestar leaped down from the dogs back, eight cats appeared from the entrance off the tunnel leading into the main caves.

"That ain't good," Flamestar heard Settingpaw murmur from somewhere behind her. Settingpaw was looking at the medicine cats from the other clans to.

"There's a secret clan here?" exclaimed Littlecloud.

"Oh hell no!" cried Icestorm angrily as she slashed at a dogs muzzle.

"Yeah, there is, now shut up and help us!" said Riverfoot, biting into the tail of a dog.

"Riverfoot be nice to our guests," said Flamestar kicking one of the huge monsters in the chest. She glanced at the new arrivals. "You do however, have a point. It would be nice to have some help," the medicine cats glanced at each other.

"We're medicine cats. We're not good fighters," replied Barkface.

"You've got claws haven't you? And teeth," responded Squirrelfoot. Flamestar shoot him a warning glance. "Sorry Flamestar," he muttered. Flamestar sighed.

"Just concentrate on killing the dogs Squirrelfoot. Apprentices! Over to that dog!" she called, pointing to the smallest of the dogs left alive. They had already killed two of the five dogs. "Squirrelfoot, Icestorm, Whitemuzzle, Riverfoot, Rattail, over to that dog!" Flamestar cried, nodding towards the second smallest. "Silvergrass, Rosechest, Browntree, Clovertail, to me!" her clan obeyed immediately. Now in arranged groups, they began to beat away at the dogs.

xxx

Jayfeather listened in confusion as the leader shouted orders. A secret clan? They certainly fought differently. He had never known ThunderClan to split into groups to fight. They all just fought as they would like. He frowned. It certainly seemed to work. The dog the group of apprentices were fighting gave one last whimper before falling to the ground, dead.

"One down, two to go," called someone. An apprentice, Jayfeather supposed. "Where to now Flamestar?"

"Settingpaw, Risingpaw, go to Whitemuzzle's group. Flowerpaw and Honeypaw are still with the elders, right? Yellowpaw is with the queens and kits. That leaves you, Tallpaw. Come to me." Jayfeather guessed it must be Flamestar speaking. They apprentices did as she said and went to their designated groups. The dog fighting Flamestar and her gang came down next. The whole clan the teamed up on the last dog. It was dead in the next 30 seconds. "Good job CrystalClan!" called the leader. Jayfeather then sensed her approaching them. Jayfeather wasn't sure what she was doing after Flamestar stopped. "Welcome to CrystalClan. I'm the leader, Flamestar. Who are you?"

xxx

Flamestar listened as the medicine cats introduced themselves, one by one. After the last ne had said their name, Flamestar nodded to them.

"Why have we never heard about your clan before?" asked one, Leafpool.

"We like our privacy." Flamestar responded vaguely. "I hope you respect our privacy and don't tell your leaders, _or_ anyone else, about us."

"Why shouldn't we?" demanded the blind cat, Jayfeather. Flamestar turned to him, her gaze cold as ice and hard as stone.

"You don't want to know," hissed Flamestar, hoping she sounded threatening. Jayfeather simply grinned.

"Oh, now I'm scared," he replied sarcastically. Flamestar narrowed her eyes and growled. She had to make a good impression in front of her clan.

"Jayfeather, be quiet. I will handle this," Leafpool said, turning to Flamestar. "Give us one good reason why we shouldn't go straight to our leaders and report this." Flamestar frowned.

"How would your clan like it if one of you suddenly went missing?" she replied simply. Leafpool narrowed her eyes.

"Not good enough. Our clans would know it was you." Flamestar glanced at the clan behind her.

"There are probably more dogs out there. I've scented them myself. Seen them with my own eyes. Loads of 'em. They _will _attack eventually. We _might_ be willing to help you when they attack if you keep silent." Leafpool rolled her amber eyes disbelievingly. Flamestar narrowed her green eyes. "I can show you their camp if you don't believe me, which I can see you don't." Leafpool grinned slyly.

"Alright then, let's go." Flamestar smiled slyly back.

"If you brave enough," she replied turning around. The other medicine cats shrugged and went after Flamestar as she walked away, surrounded by three other cats.


	7. Chapter 6: Compromise

_**Chapter 6**_

**Authors note:** Sorry I haven't posted for a while, but expect that on weekdays coz I get tons and TONS of homework and I have school and clubs so I'll try to post more often but I can't guarantee anything. It's the holidays now so I have 2 weeks off and so long I can get the laptop of my dad I'll try and post every other day or something like that. Also it might take longer because as suggested by XxXIceshadowXxX I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Anyway moving on just to let y'all know I'm changing my pen name to LinkXMidna12345 because my couple loyalties keep changing in warriors (I'm currently in between CinderXFire and SpottedXFire. But I will NEVER support SandXFire. Nope). Well I think that's it for now so enjoy. ;) (Disclaimer: I do not own warrior cats or anything related to it)

xxx

Flamestar glanced at the medicine cats behind her. They were talking quietly among themselves. She hoped the pack of about twenty dogs she had seen would keep them quiet. It had better. She couldn't have her clan revealed now. As Flamestar looked up she saw it was almost dawn.

"You guys need to go home ASAP after you've seen this or your clans will get worried," she informed them. They nodded before going back to their discussion.

"Flamestar what are we going to do if they talk?" asked Icestorm from beside her. Flamestar looked at her sister.

"I don't know," she replied. "I honestly don't know. But you, me, and everyone else, we'll get through this, no matter what happens. There will be good times and bad times but we won't give up. The rest of the dogs will most likely attack eventually. We'll get through it. If you want that to be possible you have to believe it."

Icestorm blinked then smiled. "I believe that. We can't possibly fail with such a great leader."

"As long as we have you we'll be safe for sure!" put in Risingpaw.

"We will never give up! For CrystalClan and all the others!" said Silvergrass. Flamestar grinned at them and nodded. She knew from then that these guys were her family. It didn't matter if they were discovered, as long as they all remained together.

xxx

Leafpool looked as the first lights of dawn broke out on the horizon. She and the others were discussing the new found clan. The leader was ahead of them talking to her cats about something. One of them occasionally cheered. Leafpool wondered what they were chatting about.

"Well Leafpool, what do you think?" Leafpool was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Jayfeather asking her a question.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked dimly.

"I was wondering what you thought of the new clan," replied Jayfeather looking annoyed. "Weren't you listening at all?"

"Sorry Jayfeather, I was just thinking," Leafpool replied. "And they're hardly a _new_ clan. Only new to us. They've probably been around for a long time. I think they're a bit weird, though. Quite hostile and unfriendly. Keep themselves to themselves. Don't seem to like company ("Brilliant observation, Leafpool," muttered Jayfeather when she said that). They seem quite quiet. That's pretty much all I can think of right now." The other cats stated their opinions as well. After that they all stopped talking and continued to walk in silence. After a while, Willowshine said:

"What are we gunna do if Famestar's story about the dogs turns out to be true?" The others looked at each other, unsure of what to say. They didn't have to say anything for the next second the leader of CrystalClan stopped then turned to look at them.

"We're here," she meowed.

xxx

Flamestar watched the medicine cats as their eyes grew wide and their mouths opened at the sight of the camp of dogs. None of them knew what to say. Flamestar and her companions stared at them, all four pairs of eyes cold as ice. CrystalClan really weren't cruel cats, but they could be if they needed to be. They needed to be now. Crystal Caves needed to say a secret, as did CrystalClan.

"You were telling the truth," murmured Kestrelpaw.

"Of course we were! What do you take us for, liars?" demanded Icestorm.

"Calm down Icestorm," Flamestar whispered. Louder, she said to the medicine cats, "Well? What is your choice?" No one said anything. She frowned. "Go on then, say something," still nothing. She sighed. Eventually the medicine cats came to their senses.

"How do you know they'll attack?" questioned Mothwing.

"Dogs need food. They're too clumsy to hunt anything but unsuspecting cats. Besides, dogs probably won't let cats live in what they think is theirs. They're too stupid to know we've been here longer than them 'cause they're big, dum idiots," Risingpaw replied simply.

"I won't say anything to my leader," decided Barkface. "We might need help if the dogs _do_ attack." Kestrelpaw, Mothwing and Willowshine nodded in agreement.

"I _suppose_ I could keep quiet," mewed Littlecloud. "You keep quiet as well Flamepaw," Littlecloud told his apprentice. Flamepaw nodded, still staring wordlessly at the dogs. Flamestar turned to Leafpool and Jayfeather. They were talking quietly together.

"We'll shut up," said Jayfeather. "If you definitely help us if the dogs attack." Flamestar nodded. Then all the medicine cats turned to go back to their own clans as Flamestar, Risingpaw, Icestorm and Silvergrass all headed back in the direction of Crystal Caves. Flamestar hoped the medicine cats stayed true to their words and kept quiet about her clan. _'They better keep quiet,'_ thought Flamestar as she headed towards the entrance of the cave where she lived,_ 'or they won't like what's coming for them when the dogs attack.'_ With that thought in mind, Flamestar and her companions entered Crystal Caves and headed to the main cave where the rest of the clan waited for them to hear their news of how the little tour to the camp of dogs went. If they didn't want to be discovered by the other clan, they would certainty like what they head.


	8. Chapter 7: Gathering

_**Chapter 7**_

**Authors note: **Happy Easter! Kind of short this chapter (I _am_ trying to make them longer, believe me but I wanted this posted for Easter :) Please keep leaving reviews! I hope everyone is still reading this, and please enjoy.

xxx

When Flamestar, Icestorm, Risingpaw and Silvergrass slinked back into camp, Whitemuzzle was arranging patrols and Mossheart and Willowpaw were treating any injuries. Flamestar jumped onto the large boulder and called the usual words to gather the clan. They sat below where Flamestar was standing looking expectantly up at her.

"They have agreed to keep quiet," she announced. She didn't have to explain who 'they' were. Everyone already knew. A cheer went up from the ranks of CrystalClan. "And now it is time to welcome a new warrior. Tallpaw, step up." Tallpaw did as he was told a stepped towards the large boulder. "Riverfoot, do you believe your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"I do believe Tallpaw is ready," Riverfoot replied. Flamestar nodded.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I command him to you as a warrior in his turn. Tallpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior cod, and defend your Clanmates, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," answered Tallpaw without hesitation.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Tallscar. StarClan honours your power and loyalty. " Flamestar meowed.

"Tallscar! Tallscar!" cried CrystalClan. Tallscar ginned and stepped down as Flamestar leaped down from the large boulder. She then checked if everything was okay with Mossheart and Willowpaw. There were no serious injuries or broken bones. Flamestar spoke quickly to her deputy about something before padding into her den to think about the today's and yesterday's events. She sat there for a while before Mossheart came in to treat her injuries. She didn't have many and told Mossheart to save the medicine supplies for cats that needed them more. Mossheart ignored her and kept on working on cuts and scratches. After about half an hour Mossheart left. It was about midday, so Flamestar decided to lead a hunting patrol. She walked into the main cave.

"Whitemuzzle I'm going to lead a hunting patrol. What is everyone doing at the moment?"she asked.

"Well obviously you can take Risingpaw with you, she is your apprentice, me and Settingpaw are about to go out training with Silvergrass and Honeypaw, Icestorm and Flowerpaw are already out training, Rosechest, Squirrelfoot, Yellowpaw and Browntree are out on cave patrol, so you could take Rattail, Tallscar, Riverfoot or Clovertail with you." He replied. Flamestar nodded.

"I'll take Tallscar, thanks." She mewed before going to the warriors den and collecting Tallscar then to the apprentices den to collect Risingpaw. They headed out the main cave through the winding tunnels of Crystal Caves and out the exit. They headed into the woods where they usually hunted, just outside the WindClan border. They caught plenty of prey and it was Sundown by the time they got back to Crystal Caves. They put their fresh kill on the fresh kill pile before eating. Flamestar then went into her den and slid into the world of sleep.

xxx

Flamestar and the others going to the gathering that night slid round the edge of the bushes, silent as snakes sneaking up on its prey. They hid in the usual spot to watch the gathering .Firestar, Blackstar, Mistystar and Onestar leapt onto the trees as they came, pelts glimmering in the light of the full moon. There wasn't much news apart from afew new warriors and apprentices. Each leader did however; report that they had found out about a camp of dogs. Hissing in annoyance, Flamestar slipped round the edge of the clearing, still in cover of the bushes, and snuck up behind the medicine cats.

"Do you not know how to keep your mouths shut?" she demanded as she stuck her head through the bushes. They all whirled round in surprise when they heard the sound of Flamestar's voice.

"What are you doing here?" whispered Littlecloud.

"We always come. We hide in the bushes. Always first to arrive, always last to leave." She replied.

"None of us said anything about you or your precious clan!" hissed Jayfeather, who Flamestar noticed was now alone.

"You better not of," muttered Flamestar as she began to back out the bushes. "Otherwise I'm going back on my half of the deal."


	9. Chapter 8: ThunderClan, attacked!

_**Chapter 8**_

Rosechest padded forward silently as the giant vole sat in front of her, completely unaware that an attacker was approaching. Suddenly a loud voice boomed behind her.

"You think anyone will be satisfied with eating _that_ puny thing?" The vole froze before turning tail and running in the opposite direction to Rosechest. She growled quietly in her throat before turning around.

"That vole was _huge_! What do you want, Tallscar?" she demanded. Tallscar grinned in reply.

"To annoy you," he replied simply. Rosechest glared at him before turning around and stalking off.

"Who does he think he is, scaring off my prey like that?" she muttered under her breath. "I could've fed all three nursing queens with that thing. Has the mouse_-_brain forgotten how hard it is to find prey in the dead of Leafbare? I swear he has bees in his brain." Rosechest muttered afew more nasty things about Tallscar. Just then, she spotted a small bird pecking at the hard, frosted ground. Rosechest stalked it then quickly killed it.

"Who do you expect to feed with that? It wouldn't be enough for a kit."

"All right, that's _it_!" Rosechest cried out, whirling around to face Tallscar. "Why do you always pick on me? What have I ever done to you? Plus, it's not _my_ fault prey is always so scarce in Leafbare! I would have had a vole fat enough to feed _all_ the kits if it hadn't been for you!" Tallscar hissed at her. His next words shocked Rosechest.

"I hate everything about you, why do I love you?"

xxx

Flamestar led her patrol through all they caverns in Crystal Caves as they checked for anything that might be a danger to them. They found nothing and went back to the main cave. Flamestar entered her den and began to think about the dogs. _What will happen to us if they attack? _she thought. _Will we be able to beat them?_ She was just about to go on thinking about it when Whitemuzzle rushed into her den.

"Cinderheart just arrived." He cried "ThunderClan has been attacked by dogs!"

xxx

Settingpaw sighed. "Nothing exciting _ever_ happens here." She murmured to herself as she sat alone in the apprentices cave. Suddenly, Flowerpaw stuck her head in the entrance.

"Settingpaw, you'll never guess who just came here. A ThunderClan warrior arrived!" she exclaimed.

"The medicine cat spoke?" Settingpaw asked. Flowerpaw shook her head.

"ThunderClan was attacked by dogs," she replied. Settingpaw grinned and ran out the cave.

"Maybe we can join in if Flamestar decides CrystalClan should help them!" Flowerpaw nodded in agreement. Settingpaw went to stand be Risingpaw who was looking at the grey-pelted blue-eyed ThunderClan warrior from the fresh-kill pile. "Do you know her name?" asked Settingpaw.

"Yep, she's called Cinderheart." Risingpaw replied. A golden kit appeared from the nursery and walked up to Cinderheart.

"What's life like in _your_ clan?" she asked. Cinderheart blinked at the kit and smiled. Leafpelt slinked out of the nursery and walked over to Cinderheart and the kit.

"Sorry Cinderheart," she murmured. "Butterflykit, leave the nice warrior alone." Leafpelt nudged Butterflykit towards the nursery where her sister, Dragonflykit, was waiting.

"I just wanted to say hello. And I'll be an _apprentice_ soon." Butterflykit replied proudly. Leafpelt rolled her eyes and dragged Butterflykit into the nursery. Just then Flamestar walked out of her den and stood in front of Cinderheart.

"Are you Flamestar?" she asked. Flamestar nodded. "I was sent by Jayfeather and Firestar. Jayfeather said you would help us with the dogs." Flamestar nodded.

"I will bring a patrol of warriors to your aid. How many dogs?"she meowed.

"There were six when I left. I expect there will be five left now, and four when we get back." Cinderheart informed Flamestar.

"Okay. Icestorm, Rattail, Silvergrass, Browntree, Tallscar, Rosechest and Yellowpaw, I want you to – wait, where are Tallscar and Rosechest?" Flamestar asked.

"We're here!" came a call from the entrance of the main cave. Just then, Rosechest and Tallscar appeared from the winding passage.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. "Well, never mind that. ThunderClan has been attacked by dogs and you two and the other cats I named are coming with me to help them Mossheart you better come to so you can help Jayfeather. You should bring some herbs with you. Get a warrior to carry some for you as well if needed. Got that everyone?" All the other cats nodded. "Good. Whitemuzzle, stay here and look after the clan." Whitemuzzle nodded. Turning to face the ThunderClan warrior Flamestar said, "Lead the way to your Clan." Cinderheart nodded and turned to run out the cave with the chosen warriors of CrystalClan following. It was time to kill some dogs.

xxx

Flamestar burst into ThunderClan camp and saw four dogs fighting the ThunderClan warriors.

"CrystalClan, attack!" she yowled. Instantly her warriors poured into the enclosed clearing and attacked the dogs surrounding them. Flamestar leapt at a dog four other cats were fighting and landed on its back. She bit its neck and jumped off it before it could throw her off. All four cats looked up at her in surprise; they were all ThunderClan. They had absolutely no idea who she was. Flamestar simply grinned at them. "CrystalClan, at your service," she meowed before bounding off to attack some more dogs. After alot of intense fighting, there were only three dogs left, so Flamestar did her usual thing of splitting the clan into groups when there weren't many enemies fighting them. She headed over to the biggest dog before calling out over the roar of fighting to her Clanmates. "Icestorm, come over here to join me. Tallscar, Rosechest and Yellowpaw, go to the smallest dog. Silvergrass, Browntree and Rattail, you guys go to the other dog." They obeyed instantly, heading towards their designated dogs. Flamestar grinned at her sister when she arrived. "Wanna beat this dog out of its pelt?" she asked. Icestorm grinned.

"Sure. The dog will probably tuck its tail between its puny legs at the mere sight of us!" she replied. Flamestar laughed and leaped towards the dog, Icestorm right behind her, ready for whatever the dog was going to throw at her.


	10. Chapter 9: Fight finished

_**Chapter 9**_

Flamestar landed on the dogs back easily. It yowled as she scratched its back and threw her off. She landed on her paws and ran at it again. She and Icestorm glanced at each other and silently agreed on what they were going to do. They both dived towards it and barrelled into its paw so the beast fell over. It clumsily tried to get up but failed as it was jumped on by angry ThunderClan cats plus Flamestar and Icestorm. It was soon dead. "Icestorm, you go and join Tallscar's group." Flamestar said to her sister before going to join Silvergrass, Browntree and Rattail. Flamestar leaped at the dog and dug her teeth into its tail. It turned around and bit into her shoulder then threw her into the air over its head. She landed heavily but quickly got back up and ran at the dog again. She ran at it head on, but just before it could grab her again she swerved and head butted its side and knocking it back. The beast growled and quickly recovered itself. The attack just seemed to make it angrier. _'This one is tough'_ Flamestar thought as the dog snapped at her again. It turned around and aimed a swipe at Silvergrass, but Flamestar shot at Silvergrass and knocked her out the way. Flamestar got only a small mark on her side as she managed to dodge most of the creature's claws.

"Thanks, Flamestar." Silvergrass panted. Flamestar nodded before haring towards the dog again and jumping on its back. She bit into its scruff quickly before being thrown off. The dog was now bleeding in alot of places but would still not back down. She glanced over to the other dog. The battle over there was going quite well. The beast was practically dead on its feet. She raced towards the dog she was concentrating again and threw it off balance by crashing into one of its paws. It growled as it swiped at the various ThunderClan and CrystalClan cats. Flamestar was relieved to see the dog was finally falling over, but her joy faded when she saw the beast regain its balance, angrier than ever. Flamestar signalled for Silvergrass, Browntree and Rattail to come over to her.

"Alright guys I have a plan," she mewed. "I want each of you to crash into a paw. When its airborne all us need to head butt it from one side." She pointed to a side with her tail. "As long as it is in the air, it can't dodge us, so it should fall over." Her Clanmates nodded and all slinked to a different angle. Flamestar took the last paw. "Now!" she yowled. The ran at exactly the same speed and each dived into a paw. They then all sped to the side Flamestar had pointed to and crashed into it. The beast roared as it crashed into a wall the other side of the clearing. All the cats leapt at the dog so it was just a withering mass of multi-coloured fur. Flamestar glanced behind her to see the other dog was already dead. The cats attacking the dog in front of Flamestar stood apart to reveal the blooded dog lying defeated. All the CrystalClan cats gathered around their leader apart from Mossheart who was still in the medicine den with Jayfeather. ThunderClan's leader walked up to Flamestar and dipped his head.

"Greetings, I am Firestar. ThunderClan thanks you and your clan for your help. We are in your debt." He said. Flamestar dipped her head in reply.

"I am Flamestar. CrystalClan asks you to say nothing of our Clan and wishes you the best of luck in the future." She replied.

"We will remain silent and say nothing of your presence."

"Thank you. We will leave now. If you ever need our help again, you can send one of your warriors to find us." Mossheart had been treating the CrystalClan warriors as Flamestar was speaking to Firestar. The ThunderClan leader nodded before going back over to his Clan. CrystalClan slowly made their way back to their camp.

xxx

The warriors sent to assist ThunderClan walked into camp, heads held high. Risingpaw laughed as she saw Butterflykit race from the nursery and go up to Flamestar. "What was it like? Did you win? Were the dogs tough? I bet they were no match for you! How did you get that injury? Are you gunna die? Was ThunderClan nice? Were they wimps?" she demanded, going up to various cats asking rapid-fire questions. Leafpelt walked out of the nursery and pushed Butterflykit back to Dragonflykit.

"Don't worry, Leafpelt, she'll be busy with apprentice duties soon enough!" called Risingpaw. "Only half a moon!" Jaggedkit poked his head out the nursery.

"What about me and Stonekit?" he asked.

"Not for a while yet." replied his mother, Tawnyfur. Jaggedkit frowned and slid back into the nursery with Leafpelt, Dragonflykit and Butterflykit following. Risingpaw smiled and shook her head before going over to Settingpaw and talking with her and Silvergrass about the battle and how they defeated the dogs while Sparkleclaw bragged about how he beat ten dogs single-pawed when he was young. After a while, clan life settled back into normal and all the injuries healed over. No more battles against dogs... for now.


	11. Chapter 10: Important Notice

**Authors note:** Hey guys, I'm here to say I'm not writing this story anymore. Here are my many reasons (not actually that many):

I'm not really interested in warriors anymore.

I'm getting bored of writing this.

It's written really badly.

I have some other badass stories to write.

And those are my reasons. Sorry if you were enjoying this. Don't see how you could be since it's really boring. I may rewrite. Probably not, but there's a 20% chance I will. Sorry again, and now, good day. Now off with you! Scam! Lol jk XD

**Edit:** Due to three reviews (One was a text so you you'll only find two on reviews) the chances of me rewriting has increased to 35%. Someone has also asked about passing the story on to another. I'll think about that, it seems like a good idea. Thankies! OPF-chan, out!

_I won't forget, the way you made me feel, I won't regret, running away from here, you think you see the world but you see nothing, time is only gunna make it worse in the end, so I'll say goodbye again._ –Goodbye, SR-71


	12. Update

_**CrystalClan Update**_

Hi guys! Okay, so, I've decided to re-write this! You can thank my friend Moonstream of RiverClan for that! Or...don't thank her if you hate this o.o whatever, go check her out! She's awesome! So anyway, as I said before, this is being re-written! So look forward to it! Or don't! It might take me a while to start it up again, and it might take me a while to do each chapter. Just warning you now. Thought you guys should know that. It will also be pretty much the same as the original, but with a few improvements. First chapter, take two, coming soon! Hopefully!


End file.
